The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems and operating methods thereof, and, more particularly, to multi-mode computer systems and operating methods thereof that can operate in different operating modes.
In addition to PC mode, media modes are also available in many computer systems. In PC mode, performance of general operations of a personal computer is available, while in media mode, discs or mp3 can be played, PVR can be recorded, and IR remote controllers are enabled.
A conventional multi-mode computer system is equipped with a large storage device, such as a hard disk, and a small storage device, such as a flash RAM (Random Access Memory). The large storage device installs a conventional OS (Operating System), and the small storage device installs software corresponding to the media mode. In this design, additional hardware costs are required. Additionally, since the access for small storage devices is slower than that for large storage devices, boot process is longer.
Another conventional multi-mode computer system is equipped with a single storage device. The storage device is partitioned into at least two partitions, each storing respective file systems for software in respective operating modes. In this design, if users damage functions of software, these two file systems cannot be correctly handled, copied, and recovered, increasing the difficulty of system maintenance. Additionally, in PC mode, configuration of file system in media mode is vulnerable and this may cause abnormal function in media mode.